Les liens du sang
by L'imaginaire d'Ailinn
Summary: Quel lien suera le plus fort? Celui de l'amour ou du sang ? Alys l'apprendra à ses dépends !
1. Prologue

Hellooooooooooo les gens !

Et oui, me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire ! Pour ceux et celles qui se posent la question, _« Back In The Legend's Time »_ n'est pas abandonnée. Juste que pour le moment je cherche encore comment poursuivre mon chapitre 25. Donc pas de panique, ça viendra... un jour LOL

En attendant, voici donc mon nouveau bébé. Une petite histoire qui m'est venue comme ça et qui à prit forme.

Donc comme d'hab', les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'adorerais ça ! On prend les mêmes et on recommence :P

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je remercie la bêta qui m'a corriger ce prologue, ainsi que le chapitre 1 ! **Merci Erika **!

Sur ce Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser plein de commentaire, j'adore ça ! :D

* * *

**Prologue**

La lune pleine brillait dans un ciel dégagé, l'astre céleste flamboyant de toute sa splendeur dans un océan bleu roi parsemé d'étoiles. Les cheveux couleurs feu de la jeune fille assise sur un tronc fascinait l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il l'avait emmenée loin du village afin de lui apprendre la nouvelle décision prise par le haut conseil des sages. Il allait l'épouser, et elle, dépitée, ne savait que dire face à cette annonce des plus troublantes.

**Mais. Mais je ne t'aime pas ! **dit-elle le regard dans le vide

**Moi je t'aime, et tu m'aimeras aussi, avec le temps.**

**Non, Braith, c'est impossible.**

**C'est ce Sarmate qui te tourne la tête ? Il n'est pas des nôtres ! **protesta le jeune homme

**Comment sais-tu ?** murmura-t-elle, déconfite.

**Tu devrais apprendre à mieux surveiller tes arrières. Si le haut conseil l'apprend...**

**Laisse-le en dehors de ça, et puis que sais-tu de lui ? Tu ne le connais pas ! **

**J'en sais assez pour te dire que tu m'épouseras, que tu le veuilles ou non ! **

L'homme tourna les talons, laissant la jeune fille avec ses tourments. Elle ne l'aimait pas et n'aimerait jamais un autre que celui à qui son cœur appartenait. Malgré les différences entre les peuples, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'amour pour ce chevalier fier et courageux.

Depuis le jour où elle avait croisé son regard, elle n'avait plus pu l'oublier, il hantait ses nuits et ses jours et quand elle ne se trouvait pas dans ses bras, elle se sentait aussi vide qu'une vasque sans eau.

Rester au village avait été une erreur, elle le savait, mais le vieux mage avait été comme son père durant tant d'années qu'elle ne pouvait lui fait l'affront de refuser d'être donnée à un membre de sa communauté.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'au delà de la forêt, une nouvelle vie l'attendait, néanmoins elle avait une colère tellement énorme en elle, qu'elle savait qu'une fois la grande porte de bois passé, elle n'aurait qu'une envie, assouvir sa vengeance. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait refusé la demande de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle était partagée entre deux mondes, mais les liens du sang qui l'unissait à son peuple étaient peut-être plus forts que les liens d'amour.

* * *

Petit prologue, qui n'en dit pas trop sur l'histoire ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quel sont vos avis ?

Je reviens vite avec le chapitre 1 :P


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici donc le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je remercie pour leur review : **Hinaya-chan** & **emichlo**.

Je remercie également Miss **Erika** pour la correction de ce chapitre !

Le chapitre 2 suivra dans quelques jours :) Laissez moi des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Dans les montagnes verdâtres du nord de Britannia, en l'an de grâce 466, il y avait un peuple qui résistait depuis des années à l'emprise des Romains. Les Chevaliers Sarmates en garnison au Mur d'Hadrien n'étaient jamais parvenus à briser les défenses de ceux que l'on nommait « les démons bleus », ces Pictes dont le haut chef n'était autre que le mage Merlin.

Ils perdirent bien des hommes par leurs batailles ensanglantées. Des femmes perdirent leur maris, des mères perdirent des fils, mais le peuple Picte s'était juré que jamais leur terre si précieuse ne deviendrait une propriété de la Grande Rome et de son Dieu Unique.

Assise le dos contre un tronc, Alys regardait le ciel à travers les branches des arbres de la foret. Méditer; c'est ce qu'on lui avait appris à faire quand ses pensées sombres envahissaient son esprit tels des démons du passé. L'épée dans le fourreau, accrochée bien fermement à sa taille, ses doigts caressaient distraitement le métal du pommeau de l'arme, tout en laissant le soleil matinal d'un printemps radieux lui réchauffer la peau, elle pensait à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si...

Mais sa raison revint vite reprendre le dessus sur ses rêves d'enfant. Alys ne saurait jamais ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si les flammes romaines n'avaient pas saccagé son village. Juste ce mot « romains » faisait revenir sa colère d'une telle fureur que sa main se crispa sur l'arme.

La brise d'un vent frais vint siffler à ses oreilles, lui murmurant les paroles douces des arbres afin de calmer ses ardeurs, mais rien n'y fit, tandis que le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, elle se releva. Ses cheveux couleur de feu se mirent à virevolter autour de son visage jeune et innocent, un rayon de soleil vint l'éclairer dans la clairière où la rivière traversait la forêt qu'elle aimait tant et son cœur se réchauffa légèrement.

Alys avait vécu toute sa vie entre la montagne et la forêt, rebelle dans l'âme, quand elle ne pansait pas les blessures de ses frères, ne travaillait pas avec acharnement au village ou ne s'entraînait pas à manier les armes, elle aimait partir seule vers d'autres horizons. Alys n'était pas le genre de fille à avoir beaucoup d'amis, elle préférait la solitude et le calme de la nature mais bien sûr, elle s'entendait avec tout le monde et était la première à aider en cas de besoin. Souvent Merlin lui répétait qu'à son jeune age, parfois il fallait laisser un peu de place à l'amusement, sans cela, elle deviendrait vite aigrie et complètement seule.

À 20 ans, elle avait déjà vécu la mort, la solitude, et surtout l'abandon. S'attacher à quelqu'un, était pour Alys une erreur à ne pas commettre car quand on tient à quelqu'un, quand on aime quelqu'un, il y a toujours le risque d'être déçue ou abandonnée. La jeune fille refusait de vivre une seconde fois une telle situation car elle avait déjà perdu plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

Sa famille avait péri dans l'incendie de la maison familiale alors qu'elle n'avait que six ans et les seules souvenirs qu'elle en avait, étaient la vision d'un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus, les cris de sa mère à travers le brouhaha des flammes et les bras rassurants de Merlin, qui l'emmenait loin de son chez-elle. D'après les dires de Merlin, les survivants du massacre avaient tous été embarqués pour servir un romain en tant qu'esclave. Elle détestait connaître le sort de ses frères et espérait qu'un jour leur liberté leur serait rendue, et tandis qu'elle priait, Alys remerciait chaque jour les Dieux pour avoir été sauvée d'une vie de misère.

Aux cotés de son mentor, Alys avait appris à parler à la nature et à manier l'épée aussi bien qu'un homme, puis à connaître les pensées humaines.

Depuis des années, elle suivait un enseignement strict, et bien qu'elle avait du mal à l'avouer, cela la rendait heureuse. Malgré tout, une zone d'ombre pesait sur elle constamment, bien que d'une nature calme et réservée, Alys ne pouvait s'empêcher, chaque jour que les Dieux lui accordaient, de haïr de plus en plus les assassins de sa famille.

Elle s'était jurée de venger la mort de ses parents et de son frère aîné. Et, bien que Merlin était conscient de ce désir de vengeance, il avait un grand espoir en Alys. Il l'avait éduquée, modelée et aimée comme sa propre fille depuis 14 longues années. Elle avait été ce qui lui été arrivé de meilleur dans ces temps sombres et hantés par la mort. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'un jour, elle prendrait sa place dans le haut conseil et réussirait à réunir les deux parties de la Bretagne, pour l'heure, séparée par un grand mur construit des décennies auparavant; Le Mur d'Hadrien.

Mais Alys, elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, les enseignements du vieux mage lui étaient certes bénéfiques, et elle lui était très reconnaissante pour l'avoir élevée et soignée comme sa propre fille, mais Alys ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose: enfoncer son épée dans les entrailles de l'assassin de sa famille.

Le vent se mit à souffler si fortement qu'elle faillit ne pas entendre le cri de l'aigle qui survolait son antre. Prise de curiosité, elle laissa sa méditation de côté et entreprit de suivre l'oiseau.

Enjambant les branches unes à unes en soulevant sa longue robe aussi verte que ses prunelles, elle se laissa porter par sa curiosité bien plus loin qu'elle n'y était autorisée. Et quand la plaine s'étendit devant elle, Alys se rendit compte de tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Alys avait marché jusqu'au Mur d'Hadrien, là où elle avait tant rêvé d'aller depuis de nombreuses années, non pas pour aller faire des emplettes au marché ou boire du vin en compagnie d'hommes en armure, mais bien pour assouvir son désir de vengeance et enfin, mettre un terme à sa colère grandissante.

À quelques mètres de là, deux hommes galopaient le long de l'immense mur de pierre qui séparait le territoire romain de celui des démons bleus. C'était leur tour de patrouiller. Le soleil tapait haut dans le ciel et c'était rare d'avoir une si belle journée de printemps dans le coin, pensa le premier tout en s'humectant les lèvres, tandis que le deuxième essuyait son front d'un revers de manche en pensant à la chope de bière qui l'attendait à la taverne.

Gauvain aimait les paysages bretons, surtout lorsque le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Lui qui n'avait pratiquement plus aucun souvenir de sa terre natale, les grandes plaines lui rappelaient celles qu'il traversait au grand galop lorsqu'il était enfant, en Sarmatie. Certes, le paysage n'était pas le même, et les souvenirs étaient flous à sa mémoire, mais certaines choses restées gravées, lui étaient parfois familières.

Le cri de l'aigle fit sursauter Alys alors que le deuxième homme tendait son bras afin que le rapace s'y pose. Elle savait que certaines personnes avaient des dispositions à communiquer avec les animaux, elle en était la preuve, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle chose. Stupéfaite, elle avança d'un pas et c'est quand le premier homme se tourna vers elle qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés durant un instant, juste le temps d'un battement de cœur et Alys s'était enfuie en toute hâte. Gauvain plissa des yeux en scrutant les arbres et en se demandant si la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu qu'il venait d'apercevoir n'avait pas été une apparition. Le soleil devait taper trop fort sur ses boucles blondes car voila qu'il se mettait à halluciner. Le chevalier fit signe à son compagnon, il avait besoin de s'hydrater, la patrouille romaine prendrait la relève à leur retour au fort.

Alys revint au village aussi trempée qu'en sueur, la tête baissée pleine de honte. Elle avait commis une grave erreur, mais heureusement, Alys avait appris à courir vite. Sa course avait duré tellement longtemps que ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter, au point de rester couchée au pied d'un arbre pendant un bon moment après s'être assurée que l'homme ne l'avait pas suivie. Ensuite, elle s'était acharnée durant un long moment sur son tronc mort favori, subissant les assauts de sa lame de métal, tandis que ses cris de rage résonnaient dans la forêt, et cela, pour évacuer toute sa colère qui pour une fois, était tournée vers elle-même.

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la forêt, le cri du hibou alerta Merlin de la venue de sa fille adoptive, celui ci l'avait encore une fois perdue de vue depuis le lever du soleil. Le vieux mage soupira, et bien qu'il était en colère contre la jeune fille, il savait pertinemment que lorsqu'il la reverrait saine et sauve, toute rancœur s'envolerait instantanément. Comme chaque jour, elle le regarderait de ses prunelles émeraudes d'un air de chien battu et il l'enverrait méditer à ses actes dans la chaumière qui était sa maison depuis peu.

Quand merlin lui fit face, elle voulut le contourner mais le vieux mage picte l'en empêcha.

**Que sait-il passer mon enfant ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix grave en latin, la langue romaine.

Alys refusa d'avouer à son mentor qu'elle avait failli les trahir tous et encore moins dans la langue de ceux qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Pourtant, elle parlait aussi bien picte que latin, car à l'époque où elle était née, le village de ses parents était déjà sous l'emprise. Mais c'est dans sa langue natale qu'elle répondit

**Mauvais karma aujourd'hui ! Je vais me coucher. Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de vous en faire pour moi et d'aller vous reposez, la nuit va être longue pour vous.**

Elle prit congé de Merlin sans même demander l'approbation de celui-ci tandis que le vieux mage, soupira pour la énième fois en rendant les armes, pour cette fois. Parfois, Merlin trouvait la jeune fille bien trop rebelle, par les temps qui courraient, en dehors des protections du village, tout n'était que danger. Bien entendu, pour Alys, le vieux mage était bien trop protecteur à son goût, elle avait passé l'âge d'être couvée comme une enfant et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle aimait sa liberté, elle aurait encore plus aimé pouvoir en avoir plus, bien plus !

Alys rêvait de parcourir le pays à dos de cheval sauvage, de pouvoir gambader comme bon lui semble, les cheveux dans le vent sans devoir s'armer de poignards et d'épées de peur d'être attrapée et mise en esclavage par les romains... Cette pourriture qui envahissait ses terres, son pays et qui se prenaient pour les maîtres du monde accompagner de leur Dieux Unique follement excentrique.

Alys avait été élevée dans les traditions de son pays, on lui avait appris à croire en les Dieux et la Déesse Mère. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle sentait le pouvoir des déités, et aucun Dieu unique ne pouvait rivaliser avec le panthéon qu'elle vénérait. C'est quand elle était dans la forêt qu'elle se sentait le plus en communion avec toute ses croyances, les animaux étaient ses amis, les arbres lui parlaient, le vent chantait à ses oreilles. Comment pouvait elle croire en autre chose qu'en le pouvoir de la terre ? Depuis que Rome avait débarqué dans l'île de Britannia, la paix n'était plus et elle rêvait de voir le jour où les étendards romains quitteraient son pays.

Merlin disait qu'un jour cela arriverait et qu'un homme réussirait à rendre la liberté au peuple breton. Il en avait eu la vision il y avait bien longtemps. Il disait qu'un jour, Alys pourrait à nouveau gambader dans les plaines sans avoir la peur d'être pourchassée. Peut-être qu'il disait cela pour la rassurer, car Alys, bien qu'elle avait foi dans les paroles et les visions du vieux mage, ne comprenait pas comment un seul et unique homme réussirait un tel exploit alors qu'un peuple entier n'y était jamais parvenu. Alors, Merlin, sûr de lui, ne répondait que par un seul mot: l'Amour.

Braith était installé au coin du feu, faisant glisser une pierre sur la lame de son épée pour l'aiguiser, mais depuis qu'Alys était arrivée dans son champ de vision il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Depuis 14 ans, Braith éprouvait des sentiments pour la jeune femme et dans son for intérieur il espérait qu'un jour, Merlin l'autoriserait à s'unir devant les Dieux avec sa fille adoptive. Il avait suivi la scène et ne comprenait pas la désobéissance de la jeune fille. Braith, en bon aîné qu'il était se devait d'aller dire un mot à Alys sur son comportement, mais il le savait, comme à chaque fois, la jeune rebelle allait l'enverrait encore paître.

**Alys ? Puis-je te dire un mot ?** dit-il dans leur langue tout en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Alys connaissait l'affection qu'éprouvait le lieutenant du vieux mage à son égard, mais l'amour pour la jeune fille était un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas connaître. Pour elle, Braith n'était rien d'autre qu'un compatriote, un être fait de son sang et de sa terre, et bien que l'homme avait toujours été correct envers elle, elle ne l'aimait pas.

**Veux-tu aussi me faire la leçon sur mon comportement ? Si c'est le cas, je te prie de passer ton chemin, Braith ! **gronda-t-elle sans même lui adresser un regard.

**Un jour tu te rendra****s**** compte que c'est pour ton bien et tu me remerciera****s**** ! **répondit le picte avec exaspération.

**J'en doute fortement****,** grommela Alys en faisant la grimace.

La jeune picte se laissa tomber sur sa couche et tandis qu'elle essayait de calmer la fureur qui la consumait, sa mémoire l'emmena à l'instant même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'homme à cheval, bien qu'elle avait été assez loin, cachée à l'abri des arbres, lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés un bref instant, elle avait ressentit une sorte d'excitation intense. Elle avait observé le soleil glisser sur ses longues boucles, les faisant presque éclater de lumière. Elle était restée là à le contempler durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau alerte le deuxième cavalier de sa présence.

Alys ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'envie indescriptible qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien de bon. Au fond d'elle, Alys savait que même si c'était une erreur d'y retourner, elle ne pourrait s'en dissuader, elle prévoyait déjà d'y retourner le lendemain alors que le sommeil la gagnait doucement.

À la taverne du fort romain, l'ambiance battait son plein. Les chevaliers étaient attablés à siroter du vin pour certains et de la bière pour d'autres. Vanora, servait les hommes en passant de table en table tandis que les voix formaient un vacarme à rendre sourd. Seul Gauvain ne pipait mot, loin dans ses pensées, le chevalier tentait de faire abstraction des remarques de ses compagnons quant à sa moue concentrée. Il tenta de se souvenir des moindres traits de la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu qu'il avait aperçu cachée dans les arbres quelques heures plus tôt et continuait de se demander si elle n'avait été qu'un mirage; le reflet de ses envies les plus intimes.

**Serait-ce le visage d'un homme préoccup****é**** que je vois là ?** demanda Vanora en passant derrière le chevalier.

**C'est rare de pas l'entendre brailler, surtout quand il a autant bu ****!** fit remarquer Bors en riant à gorge déployée.

**Une femme serait-elle derrière ce silence ? **murmura Vanora à l'oreille de Gauvain, le sourire sur les lèvres

**Quoi ? Une femme ? Raconte****-****nous tout !** lança Galahad soudainement intéressé par la conversation

**Une vrai commère quand il s'agit des femmes, **se moqua Lancelot tandis que Galahad se cacha derrière sa chopine de vin.

Gauvain soudainement mal à l'aise par l'intérêt de ses compagnons prétexta une grande fatigue provoquée par la chaleur et tandis qu'il allait s'enfermer seul dans ses quartiers, les chevaliers continuèrent de plaisanter sur l'état du guerrier.

Quand Gauvain ne fut plus dans leur champs de vision, Arthur questionna Tristan, qui n'avait pourtant rien remarqué d'anormal durant leur patrouille. Le commandant n'avait jamais vu le chevalier aussi perdu dans ses pensées et, son regard lointain et brillant d'un éclat anormal perturbait Arthur, qui durant un long moment se demanda s'il devait ou non aller retrouver son ami pour le questionner sur ce qui le préoccupait.

Galahad quant à lui, resta le nez dans son verre jusqu'à plus soif. Bors tentait en vain de freiner sa femme nouvellement enceinte de leurs onzième enfants tout en se plaignant à Dagonet qui comme à son habitude répondait à son ami par des hochements de tête. Et Lancelot, en profitait pour courtiser une des jeunes serveuses de la taverne. Une soirée comme une autre au Mur d'Hadrien.

Alys ouvrit les yeux alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle n'avait pas dormi longtemps, pourtant elle ne ressentait plus de fatigue et tandis que la pénombre enlaçait encore le village, la jeune fille mit le nez dehors de sa chaumière après s'être apprêtée pour la journée. _Une magnifique journée s'annonce !_ pensa Alys en sentant une brise tiède lui caresser le visage alors que celui-ci baignait encore dans une brume matinale.

Elle eut un frisson alors qu'en fermant les yeux, elle revit le visage du beau chevalier, elle avait décidé de ne pas retourner au Mur. Mais Alys en mourrait d'envie, et ce, juste pour apercevoir à nouveau l'homme qui avait fait naître un sentiment si bizarre en elle. Alys savait qu'elle courait un danger en y retournant, même si dans son for intérieur cela lui était égal. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle excitation, elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait vers cet endroit interdit. Peut-être était-ce justement cela : l'interdit ! _Non, je n'y retournerai pas ! s_e promit-elle.

Merlin n'avait pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit et cela n'était pas convenable pour un homme de son âge, mais étant le médecin du village en même temps que le grand mage du conseil il n'aurait pu en être autrement. La mine déconfite, il sortit de la maisonnette qui se situait à quelques pas de celle d' Alys. Il avait veillé toute la nuit au chevet de la jeune Gwen, femme de Bran. La pauvre était enceinte de plusieurs mois et la fièvre l'avait touchée depuis la veille et même le mage ne savait que faire.

**Alors, comment se porte Gwen ?** demanda Alys soucieuse en allant à la rencontre de Merlin.

**J'ai bien peur que si je ne lui procure pas un soin plus appropri****é****, la petite n'y survive pas, ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle porte !** répondit le vieux mage en s'assaillant mollement sur le seul banc en bois clair de la chaumière de sa fille adoptive.

**Que pouvons nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser dans cet état. Bran ne s'en remettra jamais. **

**Il y a bien une solution, mais le conseil refusera.**

**Quel est cette solution ? **s'empressa de demander Alys.

**Il y a une femme qui pourrait nous aider, mais c'est trop dangereux. Je ne peu****x**** me permettre de mettre des vies en danger pour sauver une seule personne, même enceinte.** répondit Merlin en secouant la tête d'un air complètement abattu.

**Qui est cette femme et où est-elle ? J'irais la chercher s'il le faut!**

**Oh non mon enfant ! Jamais !**

**Merlin, laissez****-****moi faire quelque chose****,**dit Alys en s'agenouillant devant le mage. **Vous savez que je suis capable. Dites****-****moi juste où aller et je vous ramènerai **** cette femme. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Gwen mourir sous prétexte que la tâche est trop périlleuse !**

Merlin regarda longuement Alys, à cet instant, il prit conscience que l'enfant qu'il avait porté jusqu'au village un soir d'été mortel n'était plus, elle était à présent devenue une femme, et une femme pleine de courage et de bonté. Le mage considéra l'offre de sa fille adoptive et dut bien vite se résigner car il savait qu'Alys avait raison. Alys et lui avaient tous deux perdu des êtres chers à leur cœur, chacun d'eux connaissaient la souffrance de la perte et bien que Merlin savait que jamais le conseil n'accepterait une telle chose, il prit la décision seul.

Quand Merlin eut fini de tout expliquer à Alys, elle se rendit compte avec effrois que c'est son mentor qui allait l'amener à trahir la promesse qu'elle s'était faite le matin même en ouvrant les yeux sur cette magnifique journée de printemps. Mais malgré tout, une vie était en jeu et elle devrait mettre ses pulsions de coté le temps d'un sauvetage improvisé.

**Je tenterai **** de tenir la fièvre à distance le temps que tu revienne****s**** avec Moira. Te rappelles****-****tu des consignes, ma fille ?** demanda le mage en s'appuyant lourdement sur son bâton, comme si tout le poids de son corps pesait soudainement sur ses épaules.

**Oui, Merlin. Je ne parle à personne, je trouve la sorcière et je reviens aussi vite que possible****,** répondit Alys en attachant fermement sa longue cape sur ses épaules.

**Très bien. **Merlin fit une halte et regarda la jeune fille de ses yeux soudainement noirs. **C'est une erreur de te laisser y aller seule.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai **** saine et sauve, faites****-****moi confiance****,** murmura Alys en prenant la main de Merlin.

**Va, avant que je ne change d'avis et que les Dieux soient avec toi, mon enfant.**

Gauvain avait eu une nuit agitée, au point où le matin avait été plus que difficile et où son humeur en avait pris un gros coup. Le matin se levait à peine qu'il était déjà à l'écurie à s'occuper de son fidèle destrier. Les pensées ailleurs, il avait longuement brossé son cheval pour ensuite le seller afin qu'il soit prêt pour son tour de garde.

L'image de la jeune fille ne l'avait pas quitté, il se demandait sans cesse qui elle pouvait bien être et où il avait déjà vu ce regard d'un vert profond, car jamais il ne l'avait aperçue au fort, de cela il en était certain. Comment aurait il pu oublier une telle beauté ? Et puis, comme un éclair dans son esprit, la possibilité que le jeune fille soit une picte atterrie comme un roc venu des cieux.


	3. Chapter 2

Amis du soir bonsoir !

Comme promis, voici donc le chapitre 2. J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Merci à **Joelle **pour la correction ! Ainsi qu'à **Hinaya** pour le commentaire :D

Je compte y aller doucement dans l'écriture (j'en ai d'autres sur le feu qui attendent aussi des suites lol) donc je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !

Laissez moi vos avis, vos lancer de tomates ou autres, je prend toute les reviews :P

A bientôt & bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_C'est pour la vie de Gwen que je le fait !_ tentait-elle de se convaincre.

Alys marchait à travers la foret depuis des heures en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle faisait cela. Courir dans la gueule du loup, bien qu'elle aie un tempérament rebelle, n'était pas dans son habitude.

La mission était de rejoindre le Mur d'Hadrien en passant par le sud, d'entrer dans le fort, ne parler à personne, retrouver Moira et revenir au village avec elle. Cela paraissait plutôt facile, mais elle savait que bien qu'elle trouverait Moira, elle aurait également d'autres envies, qu'elle devrait combattre des démons bien plus fort que les étendards rouges sang, ses propres démons intérieurs commençaient déjà à faire surface.

Son épée cachée sous sa cape, et dans sa botte le poignard qu'elle y avait glissé la démangeaient déjà. Alys allait se retrouver encercler de romain, peut-être même allait-elle croiser des chevaliers Sarmates. Elle devait tenter de ne pas se faire repérer, d'être le plus discrète possible et de se fondre dans la foule telle une ombre.

Le chemin à emprunter était plus long, car Alys devait arriver à passer le mur sans se faire voir, pour cela elle ferait un détour dans la forêt et elle passerait la nuit à la belle étoile afin de reprendre la route pour passer le mur quand le soleil serait à son apogée.

Les terres n'étaient pas sûres et quand le crépuscule s'annonça, Alys se stoppa. Elle trouva un bosquet tranquille et s'alluma un feu. Quand le jour fut complètement disparut, elle se laissa glisser sur un coin d'herbes moelleuses et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Ses rêves l'emmenèrent dans une clairière illuminée par le soleil couchant. Les baisers du chevalier qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras étaient aussi brulants qu'un feu ardent. Alys y prenait du plaisir, autant que son beau chevalier. Elle se réveilla en nage alors que le jour n'était pas encore lever. Elle avait l'impression que son sang était devenu de la lave en fusion, que sa peau était anormalement réceptive, surtout au niveau de ses seins. Tourmentée et choquée par ses rêves, elle se remit en route.

Le soleil commençait à briller dans le ciel quand elle arriva à hauteur de la rivière, elle y fit une halte. Son estomac commençait à crier famine. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au matin. Et avec la nuit qu'elle avait passé, elle avait bien besoin de se rafraîchir. _Ressaisie-toi ma pauvre fille ! _se dit-elle.

Merlin lui ayant préparé un encas, qu'elle mangea en songeant, malgré elle, au bel homme à cheval qu'elle avait aperçu et devant lequel elle s'était enfuie à toutes jambes. A présent, il venait hanter ses rêves et bizarrement Alys ressentait chaque émotion qu'il éveillait en elle, comme si celles-ci étaient décuplées. Des émotions qui, jusqu'à présent, lui étaient totalement inconnues.

Après avoir copieusement mangé et s'être rafraichie, la jeune picte passa la rivière, là où des pierres formaient un pont naturel, ensuite, elle traversa une grande plaine et quand elle vit enfin le mur, elle se hâta de l'escalader. Heureusement, à certain endroit le mur n'était haut que d'un ou deux mètres et aucun romain n'y était en poste de garde.

A présent qu'elle n'était plus sur son territoire, elle sentait un poids peser sur ses épaules. Que se passerait-il si elle était arrêtée ? Passer le restant de ses jours en esclave n'était vraiment pas une possibilité à envisager et au plus elle se rapprochait de la forteresse au plus son cœur battait la chamade.

Alys fit un autre détour par la forêt avoisinante du fort, à l'abri des arbres, elle se sentait encore en sécurité mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. Tapie dans un bosquet, elle observa, durant un moment, la grande porte de bois foncé gardée par des gardes romains. Des paysans travaillaient la terre à quelques pas d'elle et elle se demanda comment faire pour se joindre à eux sans être vue.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se releva en prenant une grande respiration pour se donner la force nécessaire pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et plaça le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête. Discrètement, elle sortit de sa cachette. Une vieille dame peinant à porter un lourd panier, passa devant elle. Alys en profita.

**Laissez-moi vous aider! **dit Alys dans un latin parfait tandis qu'elle prenait le panier des mains de la vieille dame.

**Oh merci mon enfant, mes os sont si vieux !** lança la dame aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux ridés

**Je vous en prie, c'est normal,** répliqua la jeune fille en laçant un sourire à la vieille dame.

Alys déposa le panier plein sur le chariot de la vieille dame en espérant que la ruse fonctionne. Elle aida la vieille à monter et prit les reines des buffles qui dans une secousse firent avancer la charrette.

**Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici**, dit la vieille en courbant le dos pour mieux regarder Alys, **d'où viens-tu ?**

**D'ici**, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille d'un ton neutre.

**Pourtant tu n'es pas une habitante du fort**, insista la dame.

**A quoi voyez-vous cela ?** demanda Alys, tout à coup nerveuse.

**Le tatouage que tu tentes de cacher ! Je me demande bien pourquoi ! Un si beau visage devrait être regardé, les hommes doivent tous être éprit de toi.**

Alys n'eut pas le temps de répondre et cela l'arrangeait, la porte en bois n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et un garde romain avançait déjà vers la charrette. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, Alys se traita d'idiote en silence, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à ces tatouages ? Elle aurait pu passer inaperçue, mais maintenant que la vieille lui avait rappelé ce détail, la nervosité s'abattit sur elle au point où ses mains se mirent à trembler.

**Halte ! **lança le garde en arrivant à hauteur des buffles.

**La récolte du jour**, dit alors la vieille

**Qui est-ce ?** Demanda le garde en pointant sa lance sur Alys

**Ma petite fille, messire, elle est atteinte de la maladie du soleil**, répliqua la dame en pointant son doigt vers le ciel. Elle se pencha et appela le garde afin qu'il vienne plus prêt. Quand il fut à portée de voix, elle lui chuchota **Si elle s'expose, elle risque de bruler vive**.

Le garde fit un pas en arrière, certainement choqué par les paroles de la vielle. Il fit un signe de tête et Alys abattit les reines sur les buffles afin de reprendre la route. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses tandis qu'elles passèrent les énormément portes de bois devant d'autres gardes romains. Alys sentait son cœur battre aussi fort que s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine et s'étaler aux pieds des gardes. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressentis un tel stress et quand enfin les gardes et la porte furent passés, Alys s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau.

**Dis-moi mon enfant**, lança la vieille d'un ton doux, **que vient faire une jeune picte, seule, de l'autre côté du mur ? **Demanda-t-elle en reprenant les reines de la charrette.

Alys ne sut quoi répondre, elle ne devait parler à personne de sa mission, pourtant la vielle femme lui inspirait confiance. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu la dénoncer.

**Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui vit ici**, avoua Alys. **Peut-être la connaissez-vous ?**

**De qui s'agit-il ? **demanda la dame

**Elle s'appelle Moira.**

**Hum, la sorcière... **murmura la vieille.

**La connaissez-vous ? Savez-vous où elle se trouve ?**

**J'ai bien peur que tu aies pris tous ces risques pour rien, mon enfant !** Répondis la vieille d'un ton grave.

**Mais pourquoi ça ?** Demanda Alys en panique

**Oh tu sais, cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne pratique plus,** commença la vieille. **Avec la médecine romaine, plus personne n'a besoin de ses remèdes et ses dons de guérisseuse. Elle t'enverra certainement paitre...** lança la vieille en haussant des épaules d'un ton détaché.

**Je dois quand même essayer, une vie est en jeu et je ne peux pas rentrer sans elle.**

**Bien ! Fait donc comme bon te semble, mais il te faudra attendre son retour. Moira est partie voilà 2 nuits à la recherche de plantes dans la forêt. Je pense qu'elle devrait être de retour d'ici peu.**

Alys ne savait quoi faire, il était hors de question qu'elle traine dans les parages, car au mur d'Hadrien, elle ne connaissait personne qui pourrait l'héberger et surtout, Gwen avait besoin de soin le plus rapidement possible. Confuse, elle descendit de la charrette quand la vieille fit stopper les buffles. Elle l'aida à mettre pieds à terre et la vieille l'en remercia.

**Je n'ai pas d'argent et ne connais personne ici, savez-vous où je pourrais trouver refuge pour cette nuit ?** Demanda Alys à la vieille dame, qui peinait encore à porter son lourd panier.

**Si un garde s'aperçoit que je suis en présence d'une picte inconnue, je risque d'avoir des problèmes**, commença la vieille.

**Je comprends, je ne veux pas vous attirer des ennuis,** rétorqua Alys. **Je vous remercie pour m'avoir fait passer le mur, à présent, je me débrouillerais**, continua-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà de la vieille dame.

**Quel est ton prénom, mon enfant ? **lança la vieille dame. **J'informerais Moira de ta présence...**

Alys hésita un instant, puis elle se décida à faire marche arrière, elle prit les mains ridées de la vieille dans les siennes et lui murmura son prénom en l'informant que c'était une question de vie ou de mort et qu'il ne fallait pas tarder. La vieille lui répondit par un sourire et un hochement de tête avant de lui faire ses adieux. Alys ne savait pas où aller, mais la vieille dame avait déjà été bien bonne envers elle, et elle ne désirait rien de plus que de trouver la sorcière et rentrer chez elle sans qu'aucun ennui n'arrive à sa bienfaitrice.

Gauvain chevauchait le long du mur depuis déjà quelques heures sous un soleil de plomb. Depuis plusieurs semaines le calme régnait, et à part les quelques entrainements qu'Arthur exigeait de ses hommes, ainsi que les patrouilles quotidiennes et l'examen des récoltes que les paysans ramenaient chaque jour, les chevaliers n'avaient guère beaucoup d'activité de plus que d'aller passer des heures à la taverne. Son tour de garde fini, Gauvain décida de rentrer manger, cela faisait depuis la veille qu'il n'avait rien avaler.

Seules quelques poules picoraient dans la cour de la forteresse romaine. Des chiens dormaient au soleil et dans le jardin de la cuisine, un gros chat couleur miel somnolait sur un tapis de verdure. En regardant le spectacle que les animaux lui offraient, Gauvain les envia. _Que cela serait bon de pouvoir se prélasser au soleil toute la journée sans se soucier de ce qui se passe aux alentours_, se dit-il en avalant des restes de viandes de la veille avec une miche de pain, assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, à l'abri du soleil tapant de midi.

Il n'avait pas repensé à la jeune fille depuis qu'il avait commencé sa patrouille, mais à présent que son esprit était tout à lui, les images lui revenaient doucement; en s'enfuyant, il avait observé sans sourciller le sillage dans les arbres qu'avait laissé la chevelure de feu sur son passage. La couleur particulière de ses yeux qu'il avait à peine aperçu lui inspirait celle d'une pierre précieuse. Depuis deux journées, à chaque fois que son esprit avait le temps de s'évader, c'était la jeune fille qu'il allait retrouver.

**Alors, Gauvain, encore en train de rêvasser ? **taquina Galahad en passant derrière son compagnon

Prit sur le fait, Gauvain sursauta et tandis qu'il marmonna dans sa barbe une phrase incompréhensible, Galahad éclata de rire et vint s'assoir à son coté.

**S'agit-il vraiment d'une femme ?**

**Je ne sais pas. Peut-être était-ce une apparition ou un mirage**, confia Gauvain, le regard lointain.

**Hmm**, acquiesça Galahad, **à quoi ressemblait-elle ?**

**Une crinière de feu, un regard digne de deux magnifiques émeraudes, une peau lisse et parfaite...**

**Cela devait être le fruit de ton imagination, mon frère, une telle beauté n'existe pas...**

**Il m'a semblé connaitre ce regard pourtant, Galahad ! **affirma le chevalier en se demandant toujours d'où venait le souvenir des joyaux qu'il avait aperçu voilà deux longs jours.

**Eh bien, je pense qu'il ne te reste plus qu'à la retrouvée, mon ami ! **s'exclama le plus jeune des chevaliers en mettant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son compagnon avant de le laisser à ses rêveries.

Gauvain n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi étourdit et surtout pour une femme. Bien entendu il en avait connu, des serveuses de taverne ou ribaudes de passage, mais aucune d'entre elle n'avaient alors éveillé son intérêt comme la jeune inconnu. Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même. Il n'avait aucune notion de ce qu'était véritablement l'amour, car sa vie n'avait été que servitude à la cause romaine depuis sa tendre enfance. Oh ! Il avait bon espoir, qu'un jour, il rentrerait chez lui et épouserait une belle Sarmate qui lui donnerait des fils robustes, mais jusqu'alors ce n'était que du rêve. Il craignait même de ne jamais revoir sa terre natale dont il n'avait pratiquement plus aucun souvenir.

Le jardin de la cuisine donnait sur une ruelle du village, c'était par-là que les provisions étaient habituellement apportée afin d'être prisent en charge par les serviteurs et les cuisiniers. Le regard de Gauvain fut attirer par une charrette qui s'arrêta à l'entrée de la ruelle, la vieille dame était une habituée, les minces récoltes qu'elle apportait chaque jours, à son grand âge, servaient à lui permettre de vivre. Bien souvent Gauvain avait inspecté son chariot avant de laisser le responsable des payements lui remettre son argent. Il fut surprit de ne pas la voir seule. Habituellement la vieille l'était et cela faisait des années que son rituel perdurait. Interloquer, il suivit la scène de loin, il ne vit pas le visage de la personne qui accompagnait la dame, mais trouva cela louche. Il savait que la vieille était veuve et seule.

Il attendit que la vieille arrive avec son chargement et ne bougea pas. Galahad qui était en charge des récoltes du jour inspecta la charrette accompagner d'une servante de cuisine, quand celle-ci donna son accord, la vieille reçue ses pièces et reprit les reines de ses buffles. Gauvain se leva et alla à la rencontre de le vieille

**Qui était-ce avec vous ?** Questionna t il

**Qui donc ?** S'étonna la vieille

**L'encapuchonner, que vous avez déposé à l'entrée. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vue accompagnée.**

**Oh oui !** S'exclama la dame aux traits soudainement pincés. **Ma petite fille, mon seigneur. Elle est atteinte de la maladie du soleil, c'est pour cela qu'elle est obligée de se cacher sous une cape bien épaisse. Elle est arrivée se matin, je l'ai envoyée faire des emplettes.**

La vieille se sentit contrainte de mentir et elle n'aimait pas cela, malgré sa nervosité, elle se félicita pour n'avoir rien perdu de son talent pour le mensonge. Mais à présent, elle était obligée de retrouver Alys, se dit-elle en se grondant pour son bon cœur.

**Bien !** Dit Gauvain en lançant un sourire à la vieille. **Belle journée à vous, Moira !**

**A vous aussi, mon petit Gauvain, à vous aussi !** répondit la vieille en donnant un coup de reine aux buffles afin de les faire avancer.

Moira avait quitté son peuple voilà des années, alors qu'elle était une épouse aimante. Quand son mari, avait été tué lors d'une bataille entre romains et pictes, elle avait décidée de se retirer afin de ne plus être constamment dans la crainte de la guerre. Alors qu'elle était en deuil, le grand conseil des sages et elle avait eu des différents et c'était cela qui l'avait décidé à quitter son peuple. Ici, au Mur d' Hadrien, bien qu'entourée de romain, elle avait trouvé un certain équilibre qui lui convenait totalement. Comme elle l'avait expliqué peu de temps avant à la jeune picte, ses dons et remèdes n'attiraient pas grand monde, mais quand une femme était sur le point de donner la vie, c'était elle qu'on venait chercher, et cela la contentait depuis bien longtemps.

Elle ne savait pas ce que la jeune Alys lui voulait, et si le chevalier ne lui avait pas posé de question, elle aurait laissé la jeune fille attendre jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se décide à quitter le mur d'Hadrien d'elle même après avoir attendu en vain. _Tu es bien égoïste ma pauvre !_ Se dit Moira pour elle-même. Maintenant, elle devait la retrouver et la convaincre de rentrer chez elle.

Moira ne voulait, pour quelques raisons que se soient, retourner du coté picte du mur, elle en avait déjà eu assez pour son compte, elle avait déjà assez souffert pour son peuple et même Merlin, le seul ami qu'elle avait eu à l'époque, ne la ferait changer d'avis. Mais le souvenir d'Alys lui revint en mémoire, elle l'avait elle-même mise au monde et l'avait vue grandir durant ses premières années, jusqu'au massacre.

Comment ne s'était-elle pas souvenue de ce regard émeraude si spécial tout de suite ? Avec l'âge sa mémoire commençait à lui faire défaut ! _Elle est devenue une magnifique jeune fille,_ songea Moira, le sourire aux lèvres en prenant son bâton dans la charrette, après avoir conduit les buffles dans leur étable.

Alys était comme dans un autre monde, elle déambulait dans les ruelles du village les yeux écarquiller devant tant d'agitation et les narines bien dilatées par les diverses odeurs alléchantes des étalages. Alys se souvenait à peine de son enfance, mais les odeurs et le brouhaha ramenèrent sa mémoire aux jours heureux où elle allait faire des emplettes au marché avec sa douce mère. Les sens en ébullition, la jeune fille ne savait où donner de la tête. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas où aller pour attendre patiemment la sorcière, Alys marchait au gré de ses sens.

Le capuchon de sa cape sur les épaules, elle avait intelligemment défait quelques mèches de la longue tresse couleur d'or rouge qui tombait dans son dos, ainsi ses tatouages seraient cacher et elle ne craindrait pas de croiser des gardes romains. La seule ombre était qu'elle craignait de trop tarder pour sauver Gwen, car la sorcière se ferait certainement désirée à son retour et Alys devait déjà penser à comment la convaincre de l'accompagner.

Merlin ne lui avait rien dit sur Moira. Ni comment elle était physiquement, ni comment était son caractère, mais Alys se doutait que si la vieille picte avait décidé de s'exiler de l'autre côté du mur, cela avait certainement été un choix causer par un malheur. Car aucun picte digne de ce nom ne pactiserait avec l'ennemi sans une bonne raison ! Songea Alys. Et encore, même une bonne raison n'en était pas une !

Tout attirait son regard, les couleurs du printemps étaient magnifiques, les fruits frais donnaient envie de mordre dedans à pleines dents, mais une chose attira encore plus l'attention d'Alys. Le soleil tapant sur ses boucles blondes donnait des reflets d'or à celles-ci. Armure de cuire sur le dos, seul ses bras étaient dénuder. Alys ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune Sarmate qu'elle avait vue deux jours plus tôt et qui venait hanter ses rêves la nuit. En plus d'être beau, l'homme dégageait une certaine confiance en lui qui le rendait plus qu'attirant. Décontenancer, elle se sentit soudainement piégée par des sentiments inconnus.

Non loin de là, deux gardes romains patrouillaient et voyant la fille prostrée au milieu de la rue, l'un deux l'interpella. Gauvain détourna les yeux des poires juteuses qui ne demandaient qu'à être mangées quand il entendu le garde héler. Il écarquilla les yeux quand son regard tomba dans une mer émeraude juste avant qu'à nouveau, elle disparaisse en laissant un sillage d'un rouge rubis derrière elle.

Laissant le marchant de fruit parler seul, Gauvain se précipita à la suite de la jeune fille, en passant près des gardes qui allait se mettre à courir après la fugitive, il leur signala qu'il s'en chargeait.

Alys ne savait pas où aller et pourtant elle courait dans les ruelles du village en cherchant un abri où elle échapperait aux gardes romains comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas. Elle avait été idiote et s'était laissée distraire encore une fois. D'un coup, elle fut tirée en arrière et son souffle s'arrêta net, son cœur battant la chamade à tout rompre. Une main s'aplatit sur sa bouche tandis que son dos fut collé à un torse. Les yeux écarquillés, Alys sentait le sang lui monter à la tête et tentait tant bien que mal de respirer par le nez.

**Chuut,** lui murmura l'homme, **reste tranquille !**

La ruelle était sombre malgré le soleil qui tentait de percer par-delà les toits des maisons. Un bras enrouler autour de sa taille la soutenait fermement, ses jambes tremblantes ne la soutenaient plus. Ses mains s'étaient instinctivement accrochées au bras qui l'empêchait de hurler et de respirer par la même occasion. Au fur et à mesure que son cœur cessait de battre à ses oreilles, elle entendit une respiration saccadée. L'homme qui la maintenant était plus grand qu'elle et bien plus fort, mais Alys pensait avoir une chance de s'échapper si elle arrivait à dégager la dague qu'elle cachait dans sa botte. Comme si l'homme avait deviné son intention, il lui murmura

**Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais. Les gardes ne seront pas aussi cléments que moi ! Si je retire ma main, tu promets de ne pas crier ?**

Alys hocha de la tête en signe de promesse. Doucement et après beaucoup de précaution, l'homme enleva sa main et Alys se remit à haleter. Néanmoins, l'homme ne bougea pas, son bras étant toujours fermement enrouler autour de sa taille, la jeune picte n'osait bouger. Peut-être était-il armer ? Que deviendrait Gwen si elle mourrait prématurément avant même de trouver la sorcière ? Pétrifiée, elle n'osait prononcer un mot. Malgré ça, elle se sentait soudainement en sécurité. Ses doigts enrouler autour du bras de l'homme lui envoyaient des décharges dans tout le corps, avec un point de regroupement, juste là, sous son ventre, là où elle avait déjà sentit ses muscles se tirailler le matin même.

**Qui es-tu ? **Lui souffla la voix suave de l'homme

**Je ne peux le dire !** Répondit Alys dans un souffle

**Pourquoi ?**

De sa main libre, Gauvain dégagea les mèches de cheveux qu'Alys avait soigneusement défaits. Elle le laissa faire sans broncher. Dos à l'homme qui la tenait toujours fermement, elle ferma les yeux sous la caresse de ses doigts. Sa voix était si sensuelle qu'elle se laissa portée par le ton doux qu'il employait. Après tout si il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait certainement déjà fait ! pensa-t-elle. Quand le regard de Gauvain tomba sur les tatouages, ses craintes furent confirmées.

**Qu'est-ce qu'une picte vient faire de ce côté du mur ?** Son ton fut toujours doux mais une pointe de fermeté vint s'y glisser. Gauvain voulait une réponse.

**Je... je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un.** Révéla Alys à contre cœur

**Qui ?** Insista le chevalier

**Moira... La sorcière !**

**Mensonge ! Je te conseille de ma dire la vérité ou je t'amène personnellement au poste de garde et tu finiras tes recherches dans un cachot, picte !**

**Mais c'est la vérité, je le jure !** Lança la jeune fille nerveusement.

**Pourquoi la chercherais-tu alors que tu étais en sa présence ? **S'étonna Gauvain

**Quoi ? **S'exclama Alys sous le choc. **Mais c'est impossible ! La vieille m'a dit qu'elle était partie voilà deux nuits !**

**Et bien tu t'es fait roulée ma jolie. Elle ta menti !**

Sur ses mots, Alys du prendre le temps de remettre ses esprits en place. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil tandis que Gauvain attendait l'instant où elle tenterait de se dégager de son étreinte. Elle n'en fit rien. Il mourrait d'envie de la serrer plus fort contre lui, d'aventurer ses lèvres sur son cou, là où les battements saccader de son cœur la trahissait. Doucement il ferma les yeux et laissa l'odeur de la jeune fille l'envahir.

**Alors tu es bien réelle ?** Songea Gauvain, à haute voix

**Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?**

**Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru que tu étais le fruit de mon imagination quand je t'ai aperçue l'autre jour.**

Inconsciemment Alys savait qui il était, même si l'instinct l'avait poussé à tenter de s'échapper. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu le brassard de cuir qui enroulait son poignet, mais l'entendre le confirmer la rendait nerveuse. Elle s'était promis de ne plus penser à cet homme, mais malgré tout, quand elle l'avait revue sur le marché, son cœur avait raté un battement. Elle n'avait jamais été attirée par qui que ce soit de sa vie et ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait lui arriver alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie et surtout si tôt et juste après une regard. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, elle l'enivrait de toute part. Malgré elle, Alys sourit. Mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite en la sortant de sa rêverie.

**Je... je dois aller la retrouvée.** Dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte du chevalier.

Quand elle se fut retournée et que son regard tomba dans un ciel bleu gris d'un jour de tempête, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le supplier de la reprendre dans ses bras. Gauvain, quand à lui, se sentit vide, comme si la jeune fille lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même, son cœur peut-être !

**Pourquoi as-tu tant besoin de la vieille ? Qu'a-t-elle que tu recherches ?**

**Des connaissances, je dois la retrouvée et la ramener avec moi, des vies sont en jeux.**

**Très bien ! **Capitula Gauvain. **Elle vit dans le cottage, près de la forêt. Bonne chance.**

A contre cœur, Alys lui sourit et d'un hochement de tête remercia le chevalier avant de partir en courant vers le cottage de celle qu'elle était venue chercher.


End file.
